banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bubblegloop Swamp
Bubblegloop Swamp is the fourth world Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. The entrance to Bubblegloop Swamp is found inside a swamp-like area on the fourth floor of Gruntilda's Lair. Upon entering the fourth floor, the swamp area is to the left of the Grunty statue, at the top of the orange hill. It's picture is inside the Clanker's Cavern lobby, through a green tunnel behind the waterfall; a switch towards the top of the room must be Beak Busted to open the tunnel. The picture requires 7 Jiggies to complete. Points of Interest *Swamp Maze **Mumbo's Skull *Tanktup **Inside Tanktup's Shell *The Crocodile Shaped Hut *Treetop Village *Flibbit Island *Egg Island Moves Learned Stilt Stride Move toward a pair of Wading Boots to be in a temporary state where Kazooie is able to walk through dangerous shallow levels of water. Transformation *Crocodile (requires 10 Mumbo Tokens) Maps Image:BubbleGloopSwampNotes.png|Musical Notes location. Image:BubbleGloopSwampObjects.png|Objects and points of interest locations. Image:BubbleGloopSwampJiggyJinjos.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #'Feed Croctus:' Shoot a single Blue Egg into the mouths of all the Croctus. Once a Croctus has been fed, another will appear somewhere else in the world. They are found in the following order: #*At the beginning of the world. #*On the upper level in the central area of the swamp (en route to JIggy #7 and the Green Jinjo). #*Near the top of the Treetop Village. #*Behind the Crocodile Hut. #*Behind Tanktup. The Jiggy will pop out after feeding this one. #'Defeat the Yellow Flibbits:' Defeat the Yellow Flibbits in the center of the world. #'Stomp Tanktup's Feet:' Perform the Beak Buster move on Tanktup's feet. The Jiggy will then pop out of Tanktup's mouth. #'Remember Tiptup's Song:' Enter Tanktup's mouth and talk to Tiptup in the back of the room. Use the Beak Buster on the members of the Tiptup Choir in the correct order they sang. This must be done three times. The number of notes sang increase with each successful round. After clearing the final round, Tiptup will give you the Jiggy. Note: Talk to Tiptup during any of the rounds if you forget the order. Leaving the room will reset the room back to round 1. #'Stomp the Huts:' Use the Beak Buster on the various huts in the Treetop Area and ascend with the Shock Jump Pads that pop out of each hut. The Jiggy is inside the last hut at the very top. #'Beat Mr. Vile:' Enter the Crocodile Hut as the crocodile transformation and play the minigame: Eat More Yumblies or Grumblies than Mr. Vile. #'Get the Jiggy within the Time Limit:' Beak Bust the Jiggy Switch near the level entrance and collect the Jiggy within the time limit. #'Cross the thin path within the Time Limit:' Beak Bust the Jiggy Switch in Mumbo's maze and collect the Jiggy within the time limit. #'Break the Egg:' Break open the giant pink egg by hitting the "X's". You will need to use the Beak Buster, Beak Barge and Rat-a-tat Rap to hit the "X's". #'Find the Jinjos:' Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - Climb up a large reed behind the green Crocodile Hut in the corner. *'Green' - Go up the ramp by the first green Jiggy Switch and follow the path to a series of alcoves. It is in the last alcove before the Jiggy's spawn point. *'Orange' - Behind Tanktup in the piranha water. *'Pink' - As a crocodile, walk over to the Treetop area. The Jinjo is under one of the trees. It is also possible via a glitch to obtain without transforming; use a Beak Buster on the platform directly above the Jinjo to get it. *'Yellow' - On a platform to the left of the bridge at the start of the level. Extra Honeycombs *Above the podium for the Tiptup Choir. *Inside Mumbo's Hut (near the ceiling). Witch Switch *Inside one of the huts in the Treetop area. This breaks the conical section of the hat of the Grunty statue on the fourth floor of Gruntilda's Lair. From the fifth floor, smash through one of the brick walls and Beak Bust the Shock Jump Switch within to materialize a Shock Jump Pad circling the large urn in the center of the room. Jump into the urn and Banjo will fall into the hole in the hat and land on the Jiggy below. Mumbo Tokens *Behind Mumbo's Skull. *Inside Mumbo's Skull, behind Mumbo. *Behind Tiptup. *Inside the crocodile, between the entryways. *On the upper level of the central area (en route to JIggy #7 and the Green Jinjo). *In the air between two treetops (one of which hosts the third Croctus). Use the Shock Jump Pad to reach it. *At the top of a large reed near the giant egg. *Two under one of the trees (use the Crocodile form to reach them). *Behind the moss-covered pillar with the yellow Jinjo on it. Extra Lives *Before busting the giant egg, use Kazooie's Flap Flip jump when you're on top of it. *Behind the tree, at the base, where the thrid Croctus appears. Can be obtained with Wading Boots or as a Crocodile. *Three are obtainable if Mr. Vile is beaten in his challenge after the Jiggy challenge. Mini-games *The Tiptup Choir *Eat More Yumblies or Grumblies than Mr. Vile Characters *Croctus the Golden Crocodile *Mr. Vile the Crocodile *Tanktup the Giant Turtle *Tiptup the Turtle *Tiptup Choir *Bottles *Mumbo Jumbo Enemies *Beehive *Piranha Water *Flibbit *Buzzbomb *Yellow Flibbits (Boss) Names in Other Languages Gallery See also: Bubblegloop Swamp/Gallery Category:Swamp worlds